1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductors, and more particularly to a LDMOS structure which has compact structure, low on-resistance, and is able to withstand high current and high voltage.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the continuous development of the power semiconductor technology and system integration technology, research on power devices has drawn more and more attentions. Because power devices play a crucial role in the size, weight, price, efficiency, performance and reliability of the power semiconductor, new technologies have been applied to the Laterally Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) device to meet market requirements. It is for this reason, the LDMOS structures and its production processes have improved continuously, and various derivative structures of LDMOS are emerging in an endless stream. Therefore, according to requirements in practical applications, it is necessary to provide a kind of LDMOS structure which has compact structure, low on-resistance, and can withstand high current and high voltage.